Pick, Choose, Love
by Lady Selenity
Summary: First, I pick you, walking out with you that is, she breathed. [PreMarkMer] Then, No one's ever chosen me. [MarkMer] He was her McEverything. [MarkMer] And now she was going to break up with Mark. [MarkMer]
1. Pick

Pick

Warnings: I do not condone drinking, sleeping around or breaking someone's heart. All three are discussed in this piece. Oh, and Derek bashing. Wonderful, wonderful thing.

Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, there would be more Mark/Mer goodness, Alex would get together with Addison (because who CAN'T see the sexual tension there), Callie would be marrying George (tho, there are rumors about that), and Derek would fall off a cliff.

Summary: "I pick you, walking out with you that is," she breathed. Pre Mark/Mer

Notes: This is random and a three part series of Mark/Mer. They will prevail! And honestly, I'm not a basher, but Derek is just making me mad. MAKE UP YOUR MIND MAN! At least McSteamy sees what he wants and stays with it!  


Dedicated to: _rdrherrera _because of some comment she made that just inspired me to write the **Pick, Choose and Love** Series

* * *

He'd done it _again_. 

He broke her heart.

Tore it to shreds.

And stomped on it.

_McHurtMe_

Meredith slumped down on her stool in Joe's where she was (_once again_) drinking her pain away (_again!_) with shots of Tequila (_yet again_). it was getting far too reduntant where McHurtMe was concerned.

One minute, he was having hot McSex with her, being in McLove with her, and then **BAM**! It was McHurt, McBetrayl, McDepression and McDrinking.

She may as well go to McDonalds the way her Mc's were going.

Taking in a breath, Meredith did the only thing she could do, McDrunk and McDrepressed, she started banging her head on the bar.

"Hey, hey, don't do that!" a very familar voice called.

Blearly, she looked up and saw McSteamy staring at her. "Dirty Mistress Number 1?"

"Here!" Mark called.

That elicted a giggle from Meredith, Dirty Mistress Number 2. Then she sighed. "Let me guess, Satan had McSex with McHurtMe, you're McHurt, and you want to be McDrunk, so you can't be McDepressed."

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "You walk in on them too?"

She stared at him.

"You're kidding me, right?" She muttered.

"Ah," he said standing up, "Stupid question." He paused before asking for a water. "What are you doing here? Besides trying to get drunk."

"Get laid," Meredith declared, before drinking another shot of tequilla. "But I can't seem to get drunk enough tonight. I must be building up a tolerance, of all the horrors."

Mark chuckled at that and turned to see who entered when the door opened to Joe's. And then he stopped.

McHurtMe had just entered the building.

"Meredith," Mark whispered. "Derek just entered," he paused briefly and saw Derek's eyes fall on Meredith. "And he's spotted you. I'll hold him off, you get out of here. Or, we can McHurt him and you can walk out with me."

Meredith briefly paused, looking up into the concerned eyes of McSteamy. Derek had never looked at her like that. Like he was willing to put himself infront of her and all the danger that came along with it. She looked at the man who had become a friend over the last few months of her life through their chance encounters.

And she made a choice.

"I pick you, walking out with you that is," she breathed. "Only if it includes McSex afterwards."

His laugher drownd out anything Dr. McHurtMe had to say.

And she felt good.

Because Meredith had done something different.

She had picked Mark.

* * *

To be continued in Choose


	2. Choose

Choose

Warnings: I do not condone making out with your ex-girlfriend in an elevator or being a dirty mistress. That is mentiond in here along with brief mentions of sex and drinking. And there is language. But then, there is always that beauty.

Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, there would be more Mark/Mer goodness, Alex would get together with Addison (because who CAN'T see the sexual tension there), Callie would be marrying George (tho, there are rumors about that), and Derek would fall off a cliff.

Summary: No one's ever chosen me. Mark/Mer

Notes: I've had so much support for this, and I'm more than amazed. And now, here we are again. (I think it's one everyday thing) And in all honestly, I loved writing this fluff. And Meredith's yelling part. It was awesome. And because _someone_ mentioned that they actually _liked_ all the McWords, well they make a comeback. )  


Dedicated to: _rdrherrera _because of some comment she made that just inspired me to write the **Pick, Choose and Love** Series

* * *

It had been a week since Meredith had seen McHutMe (formely, McDreamy) and Satan having McSex, and it had been a week since the **McDrinking Incident.**

With Dirty Mistress Numero Uno.

It was more than she had been able to believe. Mark had taken her un-McDrunk self out to eat at some awesome, little Chinese dinner at a place near his hotel, which happened to be near the hospital too. It had been the best McDinner she'd ever had.

_Seriously_.

And Mc_Really_Steamy had been so kind all week long. He had claimed her as his intern for the week (much to Alex's digust and Derek's dismay) and had been showing her new and interesting surgeries, that were honestly making her change her mind about what she was specializing in. He'd also help her hide when Derek was called in on a consult or when he was around.

In return for a devoted intern, which was really nothing.

Or watching the interns favor him (for once) and completely disfavor Derek. And the various 'mishaps' that kept reoccuring during his rounds. Too waxed floors that caused him to slip, gum stuck to his shoes, a lack of on-call rooms for him to sleep on, and a lack of intern attention being paid to him.

Overall, it was quite amusing for Mark and Meredith.

And they had also gone out for dinner a few times, but he always was the perfect gentleman. He hadn't even had McSex with her. Which was different. But a good kind of different. It wasn't like when she had been 'knitting'; she flirted and he flirted back, but it never got to _that_ point. But it had gotten to the point where they were like...

..a _McCouple_.

A Mc_DirtyMistress_Couple, but a McCouple in the end.

And Meredith was liking it.

It wasn't a constant hide and go seek thing like with Derek.

This was a calm, natural, everyday, out in the open thingy with Mark.

And Meredith _seriously_ liked that.

That's why she didn't expect McHurtMe to grab her arm after her shift one day and pulled her into an elevator.

And _kiss_ her.

.Pick._Choose_.Love.Pick._Choose_.Love .Pick._Choose_.Love .Pick._Choose_.Love.

First thing Meredith did was push Derek off her.

Next thing she did was push the Lobby floor button.

After that, she didn't turn and look at Derek.

"Meredith..." he murmered.

And then, Meredith Grey turned and gave Derek Shephard _hell_.

"No," she stated firmly. "No. You don't get to pull me into elevators, you don't get to breathe my name like that, and you sure as _hell_ don't get to kiss me. I gave you my heart Derek Shephard. And you glanced at it, tore it out and stomped on it. Happily. So no, you don't get to do any of that. Because you're not my McDreamy anymore. You're McHurtMe. And I don't want McHurtMe!"

There was a dinging noise as the elevator arrived at the Lobby level, but Meredith payed no attention to it. "I asked you to 'pick me, choose me, love me' but you didn't. You choose your redheaded wife from New York that you never told me about. And then I acted like a little lovesick puppy and followed you around," she raged.

Meredith never head the doors of the elevator opening as she ranted, "No more. I won't be you're throw-away other woman. I choose _Mark_. So stay _the hell_ away from me."

And with that, she spun on her eighty dollar heel boots that she had bought because Mark had mentioned that he loved women in boots, and stalked to Mark, who was standing two feet from the doors.

They walked, side by side, outside to his rental car, a sports car that he had fallen in love with, and both got in.

He drove off from the hospital to some unknown destination to Meredith. She played with her fingers, knowing that he had seen the end of 'discussion' she had had with Derek and kept wondering his opinion on the topic. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Mark said something.

"No one's ever chosen me."

She turned her head to his, waiting for him to expand on the subject. And he did, in a rush. "No girl has given me a second look when it came between me or Derek. They always choose Derek." He sounded slightly awed, "But you choose me."

"I choose you," she confirmed. "Because you're not going to McHurt me with a mystery wife, right?"

He chuckled and she relaxed. "I know you know what I've done, and you've done the same. We're both kinda dark and twisty alone, but when together, I'm not dark and twisty. And I don't want to get McDrunk, and I feel cared about."

She paused and in a quieter voice added, "And I kinda like you."

Mark pulled into a parking space and turned and stared at her. "And I kinda like you too."

And then he kissed her.

It felt more right than it had when Derek kissed her. It made her feel warm and fuzzy and not dark and twisty like she did with Derek. And it was a mind blowing kiss too.

When they broke apart and Meredith regained her breath, she whispered, "Now _that's_ why I chose you."

Mark's laughter floated through the crisp night air as they strolled hand in hand into the resturant.

* * *

To be continued in Love

Please review, they help light the fire that makes me type.


	3. Love

Love (1 of 2)  


Warnings: Talk of sex, drinking, love, vague refrences to homosexuals, and I honestly can't remember anything else.

Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned GA's, do you THINK I'd be writing online?

Summary: He was her McEverything. Mark/Mer

Notes: Again, awesome support. Thanks guys, I love you all. **_THIS IS A TWO PARTER!_** _don't kill me!! _Why? Because I want part 2 to come out on New Year's Eve. And honestly, I can't write anymore tonight. I need a few good Mark/Mer stories or a punching bag. Slightly unromantic and angsty at the moment. **_ALSO!_** This part isn't as mushy or good as the rest and a cliffhanger-ish, _I know, I wrote it_. And I'm sorry, but love is not a box of chocolates. It's a rose. It's beautiful, but it hurts like hell to hold. Consider this to be a time that Mer's holding the rose. And also, I'm making Mer human. We all have doubts about ourself, and consider ourselves unloveable. I do, at times. But then, life gets better and you're reminded who loves you. Off the soapbox, sorry!

Also, comment to _Lola_ who reviewed. Thank you for your comment, and I know that the Mc hing gets slightly annoying, but that's something crucial to this story and I was going to cut back on (I tried to here), but I also had a lot of strong support for it. Majority rules. Sorry hun!

Dedicated to: _rdrherrera _because of some comment she made that just inspired me to write the **Pick, Choose and Love** Series. Honestly, darlin' you're the best. You got me back into writing, which is a miracle!

* * *

_Part 1 _

Seattle Grace was full of surpises.

Though the most current suprise was a New Year's Party for everyone off shift. After the smash of Prom, Meredith was more than slightly terrified of going.

Or drinking for that matter.

Mark had taken one look at her face when the Chief had made the annoucement (including the side note that it was mandatory) and pulled her into a spare supply closet and proceeded to reassure her about the party.

By kissing the daylights out of her.

Breathless, the two broke apart. Mark just stood there staring at her. And poor self-consious Meredith tried to duck her head, but was stopped by Mark.

"What?" she squeaked out, looking like a tomato.

He gave her the McSteamySmile and chucked, "Nothing. You're just beautiful."

Heart pumping, she jokingly made her way out of the closet and back to her rounds before Bailey found her.

Which would not have been a good thing.

.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.

"How do you know you're in love?" 

"What?" Cristina snapped to attention, scaring at Meredith as they jogged side by side.

Meredith slowed to a stop and eyed her friend. "You and Burke. You're in McLove, anyone can see it. You know it, I know you, and Burke knows it. Hell, the entire world knows it. But how did you know it? How did you tell that you were in McLove."

Cristina sighed and stode onward. It was silent for at least ten minutes before she responded.

"You know," she finally began. "When you begin to miss his colgone on the pillow beside you. You know when you go crazy when you haven't seen him in an hour. You  
know when no matter how he looks at whatever time, he's still sexy to you. You know when he looks you in the eyes and just stares and you're heart beats so fast that you think it'll burst out of your chest. You know when he calls you beautiful when you're a mess that you believe him. You just know."

It was silent for a long time after that.

.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.

Finally, it was New Year's Eve. It had arrived in a slow death march that sped up towards the end. And Meredith Grey was in a panic.

Scratch that. Her whole house was in a panic.

Cristina had decided to come over and get ready there, since this was the firt dance that she and Burke would be able to attend together, and she wanted him to see her all at once and not in stages. Or so she said.

Izzie, well, Izzie had decided taht nothing bad could happen this time. And untold, but well known to every other intern in the house, she was primping for Alex. And she wanted to be perfect.

And George was being George and freaking out over Callie and had changed his dress shirt three times and tie at least five before Meredith had locked his bedroom door to keep him from changing again.

And Meredith Grey was the one freaking out the most. Last dance there had been the whole McSex thing with McDreamy (well now McFixingThingsWithHisWifeAGAIN), and this time Meredith Grey did not want that to happen.

Seriously.

And besides, she was getting dressed for Mark.

McPerfectMan who held her hand as though she was the percious thing in his life.

McSteamy who could have anyone (woman or man), but chose her.

McHandsome who called her (at her worst even!) beautiful.

And McAlwaysThere and when he wasn't she went insane without him.

He was her McEverything.

And she wanted to just look good for him.

So, she had chosen an emerald green floor colored dress with black embroided flowers that hugged her figure and flowed in the right places, curled the ends of her hair and  
accented with some old jewlery her mother had left behind and put on make-up.Which somehow took her over five hours to do.

Sometimes she wondered if the primping was worth it and thanked the heavens that she had a dress code that called for scrubs.

There was a God.

But then, she began to figet, think and worry.

Maybe she wasn't right for Mark. He deserved so much better than her. He derserved someone un-dark and twisty. Someone who didn't drink tequilla. Someone who was beautiful. Someone, anyone, who wasn't her.

Because she was messed up from childhood. She seeked approval from adult figures. She was rebellious. She knew she culdn't be perfect. She did the 'bad things'. She slept around, got drunk, and never did the right thing. And she was selfish. She was so selfish when it came to her things. Her house that she almost didn't let Izzie and George move into. Her friends that she had come to slowly love. And her Mark that she loved.

**Wait**, back up and rewind and play.

_Her_ Mark.

That she _loved_.

And then Meredith knew she was doomed, and if Mark ever left her, she'd _break_.

Because she loved Mark _McSteamy_ Sloan.

She was, in a word, _screwed_.

.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.

"Meredith, get your white ass down here! I know you're ready!" Cristina's voice echoed.

Meredith shook herself and put on a smile, leaving the daunting knowledge that she loved Mark in her room to deal with later.

She was going to have fun.

And it was going to be real.

No matter the pain that would come later when he left her because he figured out she was broken.

Until then, she'd enjoy every second with him.

* * *

To be continued in Part 2_  
_

* * *


	4. End

Love (2 of 2)  


Warnings: Language, refrences to cornering a woman, heartbreak, and kissing

Disclaimer: Okay, so I can predict the future, like saying that Callie and George will get married, and that Alex and Addison will get together, but I'm not Shonda Rhimes, so I don't own the series. Honest! (Though, I predict Callie getting pregnant in this season, watch me be wrong)

Summary: And now she was going to break up with Mark. Mark/Mer

Notes: Okay, I'm a _little_ late. winces Sorry? Oh, meet THE END, unless I, ya know, think about a series maybe named _Forever _of what happens next. But then, I have't been planning this at all. Nope! ;)

See, lack of Mc's this time. I really didn't want to put them in this time.

Dedicated to: _rdrherrera _because of some comment she made that just inspired me to write the **Pick, Choose and Love** Series. Oh and _the frustrated writer_ I made a special part just for you. ) Refer to the end and your review _serves him right if he got out of your fic alive _part. He makes it...barely._  
_

* * *

_Part 2_

Meredith slowly made her way down the stairs watching Mark's face. He looked as though he was worshiping her own body with his eyes. His blue eyes followed her until she was in front of him. 

"Hi," Meredith said, breathless.

"Hey," Mark breathed. There was a pause before he continued. "Have I ever told you that you are absolutely gorgeous?"

Meredith giggled. "Not today Mark. But my, do you clean you clean up well."

And he did, in a black tux and white undershirt and a green tie that she had warned him to wear. He was a handsome vision that made his normal McSteamy look put to shame.

If that was even possible.

"I look good everyday," Mark puffed up his chest and smirked. Meredith just laughed and hit him slightly in the arm.

There was a brief clearing of a throat that paused their flirting. "Now that the lovebirds have decided to pay attention to the rest of us poor folk," Cristina rolled her eyes and held onto Burke's hand. "May we go?"

Meredith nodded and took Mark's hand as they all went in separate directions for separate cars. George had already left to get Callie, Alex and Izzie had paired off, and Burke led Cristina to his car, already arguing with her over something.

Mark gallantly opened Meredith's door and she slid inside. Mark climbed into the driver's seat and they were off.

The drive was silent, not from lack of Mark's trying, but Meredith still had her mind on the revelation that had come in her room.

She loved Mark.

Dear God, she was _screwed_.

Mark loved Addison, she had loved Derek, and Addison and Derek loved each other. She had enough emotional baggage to bury Mark under, and she couldn't (_wouldn't!_) make him tied to her forever.

God, this had been bliss.

But she didn't want to break Mark in the end. So, while it would hurt now, it wouldn't be so terrible as it could be in weeks, months, even years later.

Tonight, the bliss would end.

She would cry, eat gallons of Strawberry Ice cream, drink lots of tequila and watch sappy movies, but she'd survive.

She'd have to.

"We're here," Mark murmured.

Meredith turned her attention to the SGH sign and felt like crying. God, she was starting to hate this place. Everything terrible happened here. But then she had met Mark here. And she loved Mark. She loved being with Mark. She loved kissing Mark. She loved hugging Mark. She loved cuddling with Mark. She just plain loved Mark.

And now she was going to break up with Mark.

Meredith Grey's life had been planned out to be a soap opera for God.

She knew it had to be. Because no one had a more crappy life than she did. Seriously!

"Let's go," she whispered.

"Don't worry," Mark said, mistaking her anxiety because Prom memories. "I won't let you run off with Derek or drink too much. I like sober sex with you more."

They got out of the car, hand in hand and walked into Seattle Grace Hospital together.

For probably the last time.

Meredith cried inside.

.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.

It was like the McProm except elegant where it had been teenish, a large lack of balloons, a lighter color theme and better food. Definitely better food.

Mark and Meredith danced laughing at every turn, ate with the couple-esqe lovebirdness that made everyone roll their eyes, and stole kisses at odd intervals.

Meredith suddenly felt the old McDreamy stare on her back. It was a horrific version of deja vu that made Meredith want to run away screaming. It was the McProm all over again.

Except this time, Mark was with her. McSteamy became McProtective. His arm around her waist tightened significantly and he pulled her closer, glaring in the direction of the eyes. "Don't look now," he breathed in her ear, stubble grazing her ear. "But Derek's watching."

Meredith lay her head on his chest and inhaled his scent. "I know," she stated quietly.

"Then you know," Mark practically growled. "That you aren't leaving my side."

Meredith smiled and repeated, "I know."

"Good." he whispered, and hugged her close to him. "I won't let that bastard hurt you again."

Meredith said nothing she moved to the music.

An hour later, Derek was still watching and Meredith has to go to the restroom. She tugged on Mark's sleeve, feeling like a little girl, and muttered her request to leave in his ear. He smirked and nodded, eyes watching Derek closely as Meredith left his side.

Meredith moved quickly to the bathroom, but no one stopped her. She did her duties and was reapplying her make-up when the door opened. "Mark," Meredith laughing called out. "I'll be done in a min-"

She stopped when she saw that it wasn't Mark walking in the doorway like she expected, but Derek.

God, it deja vu all over again.

Quietly, she packed her purse again and turned around to leave, only to hit Derek's chest. She flew backwards and hit the sink, trembling in fear. "You look...beautiful, Meredith," Derek breathed as he ran a hand down her cheek. 

"You're in the wrong room," Meredith shakily replied, her senses overloading with McDreamy and fear that what happened last time would happen again. That she was drawn to Derek again.

He leaned down to her, about to kiss her, and murmured, "No, I'm not. I'm right where you want me."

That angered Meredith beyond her terrified state. She straightened her spine and slapped Derek. "I don't want you anywhere near me," she spit out.

And then Meredith Grey _ran_.

She ran into Mark Sloan's arms and burst into tears. She explained what happens between tears and gasps for breath. She wouldn't look Mark in the eye and knew that this is why she had to break up with him. He would always be hurt because of her.

She was transferred to Cristina and Izzie's waiting arms somehow and Mark was gone. 

She had known that this would happen. That he would get disgusted with her and leave her. She wasn't beautiful, whole and vibrant. She was broken, dark and twisty Meredith. And the love of her life had left her. She started sobbing harder in Cristina and Izzie's awkward hug. 

Because she was truly alone now.

God, her heart ached.

But she loved him.

Oh, she _loved_ him.

.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.

Huddled in the back of Alex's car, Meredith sat silent, ignoring Alex and Izzie's attempts to talk to her and get rid of the awkward silence. Mark hadn't come back, and she had begged Izzie to take her home. Cristina and Izzie had exchanged looks and Alex willingly offered to take Meredith home.

He knew how hard it was to be rejected and had muttered in her ear that everything would be alright after a few bottles of tequila. There had been a slight upturning of her lips as she nodded.

They arrived at Meredith's house and Izzie led Meredith upstairs for a quick shower and to change into some comfy clothes while Alex had gone for an alcohol, icecream and movie run.

An hour later, the trio decked out in comfy clothes consisting of sweats for Meredith, sweater and jeans for Izzie and a spare pair of pants and hoodie for Alex, were planted on the couch drinking tequila shots and eating icecream. During Pride and Prejudice (Alex didn't complain, girl's needed this "sappy crap" as he put it, to get over bad moments), Meredith broke down sobbing again.

All she could mutter was that she had lost Mark, that she loved him, and that even though it was good that this happened (because she was broken, dark and twisty), she missed him so much. She missed his body warmth, his voice, his musky scent, and oh God, she missed him.

Alex left the Izzie to comfort her looking very uncomfortable. Meredith ended up crying herself to sleep, thinking of better times with her and Mark.

.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.Pick.Choose._Love_.

The next morning Meredith woke up in her bed, head fuzzy and disoriented. It took her ten minutes, but she remembered what happened. Figuring out that she loved Mark, party, Derek, Mark leaving and her crying.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she forced them back. She wouldn't cry. Not anymore. She had cried enough. Her heart was broken, but she'd survive.

With that new resolution, Meredith showered, changed and made her way down for some breakfast. Someone had ended up sleeping on her couch, probably Alex by the looks of it, but Meredith shrugged and padded into the kitchen. Izzie wasn't up, so Meredith went the dry food route. Filling up a cereal bowl and a glass of orange juice, Meredith began to eat while reading through a medical magazine. She was halfway through her meal when Izzie and Alex walked in.

"How was the night on the couch, Alex?" Meredith asked with a smirk.

Alex looked blearily at her, "I didn't sleep on the couch."

Snapping her head up, Meredith stared at Alex. "Then who is on the cou-". And it came to her. She jumped out of her chair and sprinted into the living room.

Mark "McSteamy" Sloan was slowly waking up when she entered the room. He looked disheveled, weary and hurt. He had bruises all over his face and a split lip.

"Oh God, what happened to you? Did you get in a fight?" Meredith murmured, rushing to his side, instantly forgetting that he had left her.

He tried to smile and ended up grimacing, "You should see the other guy." It took Meredith two seconds two take in that he was in front of her before launching herself into his arms and sobbing in his arms.

When her tears had finally subsided, she whispered, "I thought you left me."

Catching her chin, Mark forced her to look him in the eyes. "Never Mer."

"You should," Meredith babbled. "I'm dark and twisty and broken. You deserve someone vibrant, beautiful and whole. I don't deserve you even though I love you-"

"What did you say?" Mark questioned after Meredith broke herself off.

Meredith didn't look him in the eye," That I'm dark and twisty and-"

"No," Mark stated. "You aren't dark and twisty and broken. You're whole, vibrant, brilliant, gorgeous, and you're Meredith Grey. You're just what I want. What did you say after that?"

In a small voice, she replied, "I love you."

Mark laughed and pulled her close, "Gods, I love you too Meredith Grey. I love you so much, and I'm not going to go away."

Meredith looked up at him warily. "Really?"

"Really love."

Meredith smiled and snuggled into his arm. "Where did all the bruises come from and why did you leave me?"

"Well," Mark began. "I was so mad that Derek had done that to you that I, er, sortabeathimup." He turned red and swung his eyes from hers.

"Repeat that please, slowly," Meredith teased.

Mark glared at her, but it lacked insecurity. "I beat Derek up."

Meredith carefully wiped any emotion from her face. "How bad is the damage and how pissed is Webber?"

Mark scratched his head. "Webber's not pissed, he actually threatened to take Derek's job after he tried to jump you. And he has a broken nose, two black eyes, a lot of bruises and probably more injuries. Oh and Addison's hand print on the side of his face. She wasn't too happy about all of this and apologizes. She'll take him back in the end though. I think he's a bastard, but just a messed up bastard."

"He doesn't deserve her. But he deserves what you did to him," Meredith nodded.

Mark smiled and gathered her up in his arms. "Love you," he murmured burying his face in her hair.

"Love you too," Meredith whispered, breathing in his scent.

They stayed that way for a long time.

**-End**

* * *

**Read and Review Please!  
**

**That's all Folks! Well, for now...**


	5. Sequel

Just wanted to remind people, there is a sequel to _Pick, Choose, Love_ called_ Forever and a Day_.

I am updating it. Grey's Anatomy has pulled me back in (or at least Mark's more time has).

It's focusing less on the fluff of the relationship but the breakdown of a person and a relationship because of lack of communication and circumstances beyond our human control. Doctors are, afterall, the worst patients, and are even worse at seeing underneath the symptoms they are having.

Yes, there will be a happy ending. I wouldn't do that to you all.

Much Love,

_Selen_


End file.
